We Are Lightning: Volume 1 (Updated)
by Galvatron180
Summary: Ruby and Yang have been living in their father's house outside of Vale's walls all their lives. Rarely heading into town. That's how life was, until Ruby is injured while trying to stop a robbery and Yang is captured by some familiar hunters and forced into their ranks. They soon discover the reasons they were chosen and what the Kingdoms are hiding from the public.
1. I Did The Right Thing Pt 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm not dead yet! Sorry for the long, long, long, delay. I just graduated from High School last week and finally have time to write again! Yay! I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload anything new lately but in the time I had off I now have the first 9 chapters** **revised** **and edited. I will be** **releasing** **them and hopefully the new chapters about once a week or** **maybe** **more often if I can write fast enough. But without any** **more** **excuses here is Chapter's 1 and 2 revised for a better story. Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought or what I can do to be a better writer. I love reading your comments and can never get enough of them. Thank you for sticking with me this long.**

Ruby hated the cold. She'd hated it for as long as she could remember, it always cut through her like a knife. This was why when she slept she would always hide herself beneath the blankets. On any other night she would've preferred the warm blankets on her bed over the currently below freezing temperatures. However, tonight was different. Tonight was always different. On this night 8 years ago Summer was killed and-.

Some Beowolves howling in the distance interrupted her thoughts.

But, Ruby paid them little mind. She still had about a mile left to walk, and the freezing cold weather of an early fall wasn't helping her much. As she continued walking snow began to fall lightly. Ruby looked up at the falling snow and the starless sky, then at the bare trees and finally down to the barren ground.

"I'd better hurry, my tracks will soon be left in the snow." Ruby thought to herself as she picked up her pace.

Although she'd been walking for almost thirty minutes it only felt like she had taken a few steps. This was one of the biggest reasons she loved her semblance, not to mention the strength it gave to all her muscles. Many often confused her speed with strength. The few people that ever saw her that was. Most of the times they found out too late.

Her cape was being blown gently by the cool breeze which caused her to shiver. She wrapped a part of cape around herself and held it closed. On her lower back hidden beneath her cape was her weapon, Crescent Rose.

As she continued to walk through the forest she found herself starting to lose focus and strength as she was getting very tired.

Ruby was snapped back awake by more Beowolves howling. This time they sounded closer. Much closer. But still, they didn't frighten her much, she highly doubted that they would find her much less harm her. However, she knew that because she was tired and very cold, she would move sluggishly. Yet, she pressed onward.

A another minute or two passed until she reached a clearing in the forest which surrounded a large hill. Ruby stood still for a second as she now realized exactly where she was and began running towards the bottom of the hill.

Once she got to the base she used her semblance to zip up to the top and stopped by a small stone square and walked up to it. Upon closer inspection the stone had a square base with a slanted top. On the slanted part she saw a beautiful engraving of a rose in the stone and a few words below it that read-

Summer Rose

 _Thus Kindly I Scatter_

As she read this she shed a tear. Although she would never admit it.

Ruby kneeled down to touch the grave. Ruby found the stone to be unbelievably cold and she retracted her hand almost immediately.

Ruby had been coming here to visit her mother's grave for the past eight years. Although she preferred to come here alone, every so often Ruby would ask her older sister Yang if she wanted to visit with her. But, whenever Ruby asked the normally excited, energetic, fun loving, party girl would stop dead in her tracks and just simply say in a cold, stern voice.

"No, I don't _ever_ want to go back there. And you shouldn't either."

Just asking that would put Yang in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Ruby never asked Yang why because not even she was safe when Yang was on her bad side. Nowadays Ruby simply never offered and snuck out to visit. She had no idea what Yang's reaction would be if she found out where she was. But, Ruby had no intention of ever finding out.

Even though Summer died when Ruby was nine years old, Ruby could never think of a time when Summer and Yang ever fought or even disagreed about anything.

Whatever caused Yang to change happened on the day of Summer's funeral as that was when she first started acting this way. Ruby began stared blankly at the tombstone as the snow started piling up and she thought back to that dreadful day.

 _8 years ago_

Ruby, Yang, and their father were walking through the forest to Summer's funeral in early fall. Ruby and Yang were both wearing matching simple dresses with the exception of the color as Ruby was wearing red and Yang yellow, their father was wearing an ordinary solid black suit with a black tie.

They'd been walking in silence for the entire trip. In reality they hadn't talked much at all ever since they received 'the call'. The silence was actually quite peaceful to Ruby. It was Yang who broke it when she leaned up and whispered something to their father. Ruby didn't catch what Yang said, but she thought she heard their father reply

"No, she won't be here."

"You're sure?" Yang had asked.

"Yes. Now, could you please be quiet we're almost there." Their father said sternly, almost angrily.

The sternness in his voice had made Ruby not want to say another word to him for the rest of her life. Ruby was tempted to turn her head to see Yang's reaction but she stopped herself out of fear.

About five minutes had passed until they had arrived at the hill and then walked over to the entrance to the funeral tent. Once they had reached the tent their father had asked Yang to find their seats in the front row, which would have their names on them, and had Ruby follow him to find Qrow. Ruby pointed him out almost instantly. He was over at the hill's edge looking out into the forest with his back to them. Then, Ruby ran over to Qrow to greet him. She was just about to run right next to him but she stopped when she saw that he had reached into his jacket and pulled out a flask and began chugging it as he look out on the horizon.

Ruby immediately slowed down and proceeded with caution. "Hi, Uncle Qrow." She greeted in a small voice as she slowly creeped up next to him. Her father had always warned her to stay away from Qrow when he was drinking, but Ruby hardly paid attention to him. Honestly, Qrow was sometimes more fun when he was drinking. Sometimes, not.

"Oh, hello there Ruby, I didn't see you there." Qrow said with a mildly surprised voice. He turned to face her and quickly put his flask away.

Qrow was wearing a formal black suit with a solid gray tie to match his hair which he had combed back more than normal.

"Morning, Qrow." Ruby's father greeted.

"Morning, Tai." Qrow replied.

Silence fell for a moment and Qrow turned to face the sunrise.

"It's a nice spot up here with the view and the sunrise. You pick it out?" Qrow asked as he turned from the sun and the trees to face Tai.

"No. She picked it, when we signed up." Tai answered as he held back tears and continued staring into the horizon.

"Not to change the subject or mean any offence but, is _she_ going to be here today?" Qrow asked.

Ruby noticed her father clench his fists and close his eyes holding back anger but remained mostly calm. He then kneeled down directly in front of Ruby so that he was face to face with her.

"Ruby, why don't you go find your sister? And when you do find her, tell her to remember what I told her yesterday." Tai instructed.

"Okay." Ruby said in a small and quiet voice.

"Okay." Tai repeated back with an obviously fake smile. He then stood back up and faced Qrow and began talking to him.

Ruby then turned and headed into the white tent that Yang had gone into. She found Yang immediately after walking in, after all it was hard to miss someone with that much golden hair. Plus, their father had said that there would be only about twenty people, many of whom hadn't shown up yet. Ruby then walked over to Yang and sat in the folding chair next to her. As Ruby looked at Yang she saw that she was in some sort of trance, she could also tell that Yang looked depressed and upset, but she was also silent. Which if Yang was silent that meant that something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Of course at the time she thought it was just because of the whole 'situation'.

"Hey, Yang." Ruby greeted.

No response.

Ruby then faced the ground as she continued to talk, she didn't want to see her sister this way.

"What are you thinking about?" Ruby asked as she swung her feet back and forth just off of the ground.

No response.

"Dad told me to come find you in here and wait with you." Ruby said.

No response.

"He also told me to tell you, to remember what he told you yesterday." Ruby repeated with a hint of curiosity in her voice as she pondered for a moment on what it could mean but pushed it aside.

No response.

"If you're still upset about mom then maybe this will cheer you up." Ruby suggested.

No response.

"Dad told me that when people die that the go to a magical place where anything is possible. Where they do anything, anywhere. So maybe if you can do anything, then maybe, just maybe, mom could come back to us. At least for a visit" Ruby explained with hope in her eyes.

Yang was silent for a moment before saying coldly "If I were you I wouldn't believe anything dad says, ever again."

That left Ruby beyond shocked.

"What do you mean, Yang? Yang?" Ruby asked to thin air as she turned to face Yang but didn't see her. "Yang?" Ruby asked as she turned around but again didn't see Yang. Ruby had just stood up and was getting ready to go look for Yang but that was when Yang just walked back in with their father directly behind her. For a second Ruby thought that they appeared to be angrier than she last saw either of them only moments ago, but once they walked closer to her they seemed to calm down.

"What could've changed in a few seconds? And how did Yang get out so fast?" Ruby mentally asked herself.

Tai and Yang both sat down next to where Ruby was standing. This caused Ruby to sit back down too. They stayed sitting until everyone else had shown up and then the funeral started. Everything began just fine (well, as fine as a funeral goes).

It was about fifteen minutes in when their father who had appeared to be in a deep thought, sighed, then turned to Yang and whispered to her. Which Ruby had somehow heard.

"If you want to, you can leave." Tai whispered.

Ruby then if she was not awake before she was now as she jerked her head to face Yang and Tai behind her.

Luckily not many people noticed her reaction.

Yang's only response was to slowly shake her head.

She was lying.

At least that's what Ruby would find out after a half hour passed and it can to be the time for the people to go up to the closed casket to say a few last words.

Yang was nowhere to be found.

Ruby instantly looked to her father because they had been standing close to each other all day. He was towards the back of the line.

Yang wasn't with him.

So, Ruby began looking around for her since she had been the second person in line she had already said her farewell and wanted Yang to do the same.

Ruby had searched almost every inch of the interior of the tent but found nothing. She then decided to change her search to the exterior. She began walking to the exit when she saw something, something that other people who knew him would deem it normal, but to Ruby, she knew something was wrong. It was her uncle Qrow. To everyone he was always the quiet and observant one. So uncle Qrow standing against the wall not talking to anyone and just observing everything was, 'normal'. But it wasn't normal to do this next to the only entrance/exit, carefully inspecting people with his eyes as they arrived and exited. Almost like a guard.

"It's almost as if he were looking for something or someone." Ruby thought. As she walked over to Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby said to get his attention.

"Yes, Ruby?" Qrow replied as he knelt down to talk to her face to face.

"Do you know where Yang is?" Ruby asked.

"She wasn't feeling well, she left a few minutes ago." Qrow explained.

"Oh, okay." Ruby said.

Silence fell for a second before Ruby spoke up.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, what makes you ask that?" Qrow inquired as he knelled down.

"Well, it looks like you're guarding the door." Ruby pointed out.

"Ruby, you know that I'm not one who socializes much, so I just stay back and be silent." Qrow explained.

"Plus, Yang and dad have been acting very different recently and they haven't told me why." Ruby added, partially ignoring any answers she didn't like.

"Ruby." Qrow began.

Ruby knew that whenever anyone was about to talk about anything serious to her they would always start by saying 'Ruby'.

"They both-. Well, all of us have lost a very special person whom all of us knew and loved. It's only natural that people act differently after they've lost someone that they loved so much." Qrow continued.

"But what about-?"

"Ruby. You have a brilliant mind that will question anything-."

"Is that a good thing?" Ruby interrupted as she didn't understand.

"Well, sometimes yes and others no. The point of having a brilliant mind is knowing when to or not to question and if what you're questioning should be known, now, later, or ever." He paused for a moment to let what he'd said sink in. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Qrow asked hinting at something more. But, Ruby wouldn't have noticed. Not until later did she get it.

"Yes, at least I think so." Ruby slowly nodded as she put it all together mentally.

Qrow nodded. "Good. Now, it is very important that neither of us mention this discussion to your father. Ever." Qrow emphasized.

Ruby instantly nodded back. "Yes, Uncle Qrow."

"Excellent. Now come along I'll take you home." Qrow said as he stood up and walked out of tent followed closely by Ruby.

 _Present_

"I still don't know what half of that meant. What are they trying to hide from me, and what am I not meant to know?" Ruby thought to herself. She had taken what Qrow had told her that day and not bothered Yang or dad about it anymore. But if she was going to obtain any information on the matter then she had thought of three options, one, talking to Qrow since he appeared to be a reliable source. Two, she would have to look through Yang's or Their father's belongings and hope to find some sort of information written down (not likely as neither of them wrote many things down.) or three, find this mystery woman of whom Yang, Qrow, and dad spoke of.

Ruby then forgot about what she was thinking as she became preoccupied by several gunshots suddenly ringing throughout in the forest causing her to immediately activate her semblance as she ran for cover behind a small group of trees near by.

"Hunters again." Ruby growled. "They don't care who they disturb."

As she was crouching behind one of the trees she realized that there was nearly three inches of snow on the ground.

"Snow? How did-?" Ruby started to ask as she glanced over to the taller trees in the distance and saw the sun just climbing over the horizon.

"How long have I bee-?" Was all Ruby had time to think before something hit her the back of her head and then, nothing.

 **What'd you think? Please leave a comment and have a great day/night.**


	2. I Did The Right Thing Pt 2

**A/N: Look for Chapter 3 sometime this week!**

Ruby never knew too much about her father.

She knew that he had a lot of shady jobs here and there, but mostly she knew that he just wanted what was the best for what was left of his family. He did what any one would expect him to do after summer died. He went into a state of depression, and late nights and sometimes even days away from home.

One day though, they all knew it. It was going to get him in the end one way or another.

It only took a year and a half, after Summer's death, but it came back.

 _This was that day._

Ruby was hearing some faint and distant voices accompanied by some quiet bangs in between.

"Quick Yang, grab the rifle!"

"There's too many off them!"

"We don't give up without a fight!"

Several shots rang out echoing

The bangs became louder and louder.

Ruby's vision was blurred, she could barely make out Yang firing a sniper out the window into the woods. Many other shots were flying over their heads from outside. Tai then slid out from behind Ruby to Yang who was crouching below the window next to the table with the rifle waiting for the firing to stop. As she regained consciousness the sounds became louder and louder until they were almost unbearable. One second they were having breakfast then the next a loud flash went off and their father had tackled Ruby from the opposite side of the table with so much force he sent both of them into the hallway behind where Ruby was previously sitting.

"How's Ruby?" Yang asked to Tai.

"She's alright, she's just flashed. Just worry about finding out how many there are and taking them out!" Tai yelled at Yang.

Tai had a handgun on him and began firing in the direction of the shots.

As the fight continued many bullets were splintering the wood of the house and breaking every window.

Ruby was now almost fully back in reality when her father told her to hide in the basement.

Ruby compiled by sprinting down the hallway and opened the door on her right that led to the basement, closed the door behind her, and hid amongst the boxes that they had stored there in the far back corner. There was a little light down there as light creeped through the floorboards and illuminated the floor and Ruby in narrow paths. She could see a little of what was happening above through the slits in the floor but not much.

Suddenly, another loud bang and white flash deafened and blinded Ruby and she shut her eyes and covered her ears.

Ruby cloud only describe what happened next by sound once she could hear again.

It sounded like the front door was kicked in and many people stormed inside. She heard someone shout, "Get them on their feet!" Ruby assumed the others complied as she heard what sounded like Yang and their father being lifted up off the floor. Someone had kicked the rifle from next to Yang to just above Ruby blocking her view. She tried moving around a little to see what was going on but was very limited to her motions as she wanted to stay as quiet as possible. Ruby saw that the people appeared to have no connection to one another as they were all dressed differently, had very unique weapons.

There was a lot of commotion from both Yang and Tai and the people.

A voice boomed out and silenced all.

"Silence!" The voice started. "Well, well, well, Tai. You put us on quite a chase, I'll give you that."

Ruby saw that the man was wearing a brown and green duster and had on a glasses and had green hair.

"Bartholomew." Tai said with a scowl. "I told you, I will play no part in Ozpin's plan! He's gone too far again, and you know it too!" He shouted as he struggled to get free and punch Bartholomew.

"Well, you see Tai, I'm afraid that you have no choice. Actually because of you, and your family-"

He glanced at Yang then over to a picture of Summer just behind Tai on the kitchen counter.

"We now have very few choices"

He opened his arms and signaled to all those standing in the room.

"All of us now have very few choices."

"You always have a choice!" Tai shouted.

"Oh I completely agree!" Bartholomew responded. "It's just now, you have but one choice left. Either join us, or-" He snapped his fingers and Yang was shoved to the ground and had a gun jabbing the back of her head. "This time, you _all_ will die."

Tai just stood there shocked for a second as he thought for a second.

"You monster! You did it! You killed her! You did it!" Tai shouted as he struggled in blind rage to get free.

Oobleck replied. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Summer's death was a tragic accident, could've happened to any of us really."

"You know who did it! Just admit it now or just kill me and get this over with, I'm not joining you and I never will again! But, leave her out of this!" Tai shouted as he hinted over to Yang.

Oobleck sighed as he looked at the ground. "As you wish." He slowly nodded his head to the right.

Then a loud bang rang out and Taiyang's body fell to the floor. Splattering blood on Ruby, Yang and Bartholomew.

Bartholomew looked over to Yang who was just completely shocked and frozen with fear as she started at Tai's lifeless body with some of his blood splattered on her face.

Bartholomew sighed "Her too." He said as he grabbed his side are and raised it to Yang as he shot her in the head and she fell limp into the pool of Tai's blood that had know started to seep through the floor and into the basement.

Ruby was frozen and wide eyed at what she had just witnessed.

Bartholomew stared at the cracks in the ground that the blood was flowing into as he pulled out a walkie talkie from his belt and spoke into it without breaking concentration.

"The loose end is tied up."

Ruby then only heard a garbled voice respond.

"At once." Bartholomew nodded before putting the walkie talkie up.

"Let's move out men, we off to the next one." He weakly ordered almost in a whisper as he continued to stare.

One by one they all left, until only Bartholomew was the only one left in the room.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way for you. I'm sorry his mistakes cost you." He said almost shaking before snapping out of it and turning and walking out.

Then…

Silence.

Ruby didn't know when but at one point she had crawled into another corner of the basement and went into the fetal position and began crying.

And crying.

And crying.

She didn't know how much time had passed but she eventually made her way back to the staircase and slowly began climbing up them. She was almost to the top of the flight when she tripped and fell back down onto the cold, hard, concrete basement floor.

She just, laid there.

What was the point in getting up? There wasn't anything left up there for her. No one was left that even knew she existed. Her arms and legs were spread out, she had blood, sweat and tears staining her face.

She closed her eyes wishing for it all back.

She just wanted to die.

Be at peace.

But most of all, away from here.

That was the last feeling she felt until she heard some slow moving from upstairs.

Ruby's eyes shot open.

She thought that maybe she really had died and this was the after life but as soon as she shot up she figured she wasn't dead as she felt a lot of pains from her joints.

The moving turned into limping.

Ruby was frozen with fear.

"One probably stayed behind to finish me off, or maybe Yang shot one and they came back for revenge."

Ruby's mind went a mile a minute, especially when the limping figure cast a shadow over her causing her to shake with fear.

It was heading for the basement door.

Ruby remembered what Qrow had always told her what she should do when she was in real danger.

Run.

Ruby readied herself to run as fast as she could and just get away from everything.

The figured approached the door and tried to open it but was too weak to.

A second later, a shot rang out and part of the door splintered everywhere.

Ruby took this as her queue to run. And she ran as fast as she could up the stairs to charge whatever was up there and hopefully knock them down so she could make a get away.

That plan changed when she burst out through the door, tripped and fell on top of a person covered in blood. She instinctively began punching the person as hard as she could in the face, at least five times a second. It took Ruby about seven seconds to realized that she had been striking Yang who already looked worse for wear, causing her to stop instantly.

She was frozen with fear again.

"Did I just murder my sister?!" She thought as she started breathing heavily.

"R...R...Ru….Ruby?" Yang whispered out.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted with shock. "I'm so, so, so, sorry I thought you were one of them! How are you not dead yet?" Ruby asked.

"Just…..give….me…. a moment." Yang wheezed out.

Yang now was beginning to look better as the seconds turned into minutes. "I don't know how I'm still alive Ruby. My head hurts a lot and it's hard to see." She said blinking a lot. "Right now though, we need to leave."

"Where will we go?" Ruby asked.

"We'll sent up a campsite about a mile from here. Wait for this area to calm down, them maybe move back in." Yang suggested.

The area never got much more excitement then that and soon we moved back in. That was the day that we learned two things. One, that semblances can be unlocked under extreme stress and anger. Two, that Yang's semblance was strength and a mixed form of healing and immunity. Power, and that painted a huge target on our backs forever.

 **What'd you think? Please leave a comment and have a great day/night.**


	3. I Did The Right Thing Pt 3

**A/N: Surprise Upload! I just got bored after work and figured I would write and I ended up finishing this one early. Please leave a comment or review I'd love to hear your guy's input. Enjoy!**

Ruby awoke bolting up from her bed, she threw her covers aside and readied herself for anything. Only to get no reply from her empty room. She relaxed and lowered her stance. She looked around and saw that nothing was out of place from the night before. She caught a look at herself in the mirror and saw that she was still wearing what she had on the night before, which was not uncommon for her to do. Most of the time she would get so focused on her work that she would forget to change and only comply when Yang complained about the smell.

Ruby stretched before proceeding to head towards the bathroom for a quick shower before Yang got in, because once she did Ruby knew it would be a long time until the bathroom was freed up again.

"Speaking of which what time is it?" She thought to herself.

Ruby walked over to her alarm sitting on the floor next to bed. She picked it up and it read, 11:43 AM.

"Yeah, I know right? You normally are halfway to town by now." Yang said, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. I guess I was just tired." Ruby replied a little confused and concentrated. But, she paid it no mind. "So, I'm going into town in an hour or so. I heard some beowolves last night, and I'm not taking anymore chances."

"With the way you slept, I'm surprised you heard anything." Yang laughed.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Now get out so I can go take shower."

"As you wish your majesty." Yang sarcastically bowed as she exited the room.

Only half an hour passed until Ruby was ready to leave. She always showed up early for everything and she always said she be there later but show up early. It was something Yang never understood.

"Come on Yang! I'm ready to go!" Ruby shouted up the stairs.

"Just a sec, just a sec." Yang replied as she ran down the stairs.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Ruby asked as she examined what Yang was wearing.

Yang had a closet full of clothes, most she only worn once, and today was wearing her secondary outfit. She only wore it on dressy occasions but not anything to dressy. _(Volume 2 outfit)_. As for Ruby she just wore her same combat skirt and attire day in and day out.

"Well, I finally found someone who said they will pay well for protection." Yang said with a smirk.

"Yang, you know I don't want you doing that." Ruby said as she grew a little agitated.

"I know the risks, and I know how to play it right. I'm not a kid anymore, Ruby. I'm almost twenty, and I know how to handle myself." Yang argued back as she folded her arms.

"I'm not saying you can't, I just….. Just be careful." Ruby stressed.

"Don't worry lil sis. It's just me." Yang said with a smile as she pointed at herself with both of her thumbs.

"That's what worries me." Ruby said with a smile as she opened the front door.

The light was shining off of what was left of the snow on the ground. The trees were still baren. The sun was just about straight up. And it looked like it would be a good day. And for the first time in a while, Ruby smiled at the thought of it all.

"Come on. Let's go." She smiled back at Yang.

After they walked through the forest for a good twenty minutes, Ruby and Yang finally reached the wall that surrounded Vale. It was nearly 50 feet tall and 20 feet thick. It had trees, vines, and assorted plants that appeared to have been part of the wall. Ruby and Yang stopped, looked at each other before simultaneously saying "Race you!" They both charged at the wall and jumped up onto the wall and began climbing the wall with incredible speed. The entire time of going up the wall Yang and Ruby were almost perfectly tied, but once they reached the top of the wall Yang just simply jumped off the top while Ruby had to climb down part of the way before she could jump. Yang impacted the ground with enough force to create loud bang, a small crater, and kick up quite a bit dust. Meanwhile, Ruby had barely jumped off from the mid-way point and was just now landing.

"Yang. What did I tell you about jumping?" Ruby said the instant she landed.

"Come on, Ruby! Live a little! I haven't done that in almost a month." Yang complained as she lifted her hand to the wall.

"Yes, but the crater from last time is right over there." Ruby pointed to another crater that looked exactly like the one that Yang was currently standing in.

"I'm Sorry." Yang said with a hint of guilt as she looked down and rubbed her right arm.

"Yang, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings but, you know we can't let them-" Ruby pointed to the skyscrapers in the distance "-see us going back and forth like this. You know what they do to people living outside the walls." She explained.

"I know it's just-" Yang started as she looked to the sky for guidance. "I'm just tired of having to hide and lie to everyone for so long."

Ruby then stepped into the mini-crater and continued to walk to Yang. "I understand how you feel, I've been there before too, that's why we need to be here for each other and not against each other. That's what _they_ want us to do." Ruby was now in front of Yang and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Just remember, we have to do this, it's what they wanted, and it's what's right. I'm doing what is right." Ruby whispered into Yang's ear.

Yang returned Ruby's hug. "You're right." Yang whispered back, but deep down inside she thought "You're wrong".

Ruby was the one to break the hug. "Ready to head off?" She asked as she let go of Yang.

"Yeah." Yang said nodded as she looked at the ground. She made a fist as well as grin. Although Ruby only noticed the grin.

Ruby turned around and began walking towards the city, but Yang was not following. Ruby didn't have to turn back around to know Yang wasn't moving. "Come on Yang, that Dust isn't going to buy itself." Ruby said as she continued walking.

Yang now was looking up at the wall, deep in thought. Then she looked back down, shook her head, and ran to catch up with Ruby.

After walking for a couple minutes Ruby and Yang arrived in the outskirts of Vale. There were never many people out and about so far away from the city (even though it was only ten miles from the center). Ruby and Yang only go into town once or twice a week and didn't really pay too much attention to the people, they normally just go into town for supplies or for some work. They walked a little further until they arrived at a dinner that they normally stop at.

"Hey want to stop and grab something?" Yang asked as she pointed to the dinner.

"Well, I guess we have some time to spare." Ruby shrugged as looked at her watch and headed in the direction of the front door.

The dinner was a small building and it could only hold maybe twenty people. Its main colors were red and white causing many people to believe that it was once a hospital. There were windows around most of the building except for the back were the kitchen was.

Ruby opened the door and was closely followed by Yang and they sat down at the first booth that was next to the door.

Looking around Ruby counted only ten people in the dinner which, in this day and age, is more than the place normally gets in a _day_.

"What was it that you were thinking about on the way here?" Ruby asked as she picked up a menu.

"You still need a menu even though we've been coming here for nearly five years?" Yang asked avoiding the question.

"I check for any changes. But, you're avoiding the question. What were you thinking about?" Ruby pressed without looking up.

"What makes you think that I was thinking about anything on the way here?" Yang asked back.

"The fact that you said nothing on the way here, and how you are the hardest person I know in the world to shut up." Ruby pointed out.

Yang just gave Ruby a glare.

"Nothing." Yang simply shrugged off as she turned to look out the window.

"Really?" Ruby asked now putting down the menu, now knowing that it was serious.

"Yes." Yang lied still not making eye contact as she looked out the window trying to stop Ruby from seeing her face.

"You know, I can still see they're red in the window." Ruby said looking at Yang in the reflection.

"Then why can't y-" Yang started to say before the T.V.s in the four corners of the roof all switched to Breaking News causing everyone to stop and look at them.

"Good afternoon, I'm Cyril, and we've just received reports of the White Fang currently attempting to steal Dust from the Schnee Dust Company at the Docks. The police have blocked off the surrounding areas and Hunters have been called into aid the police in apprehending them. In the meantime we ask that citizens please avoid this area. We will keep you informed as more develops." Then the T.V. went back to normal.

"Hunters." Ruby said coldly as she made a fist and turned back to Yang.

"People think they're the heroes who _repel_ evil." Yang rolled her eyes as she looked back to Ruby. "If only they knew..." Yang said with her eyes turning more red and the air growing a little warmer.

"Yang! Calm down! We can't let anyone see that we have semblances!" Ruby in a loud whisper as she looked around for any witnesses.

"Sorry, sorry." Yang quickly whispered back as closed her eyes and leaned back to relax and to calm down.

A moment later she reopened her eyes and they were back to their normal lilac color.

"Better?" Yang asked Ruby.

Ruby now relaxed too. "That was a close one." She said as she leaned back in the booth.

"Maybe I should just go to that guy's club, I'll just show up early." Yang suggested as she stood up and began to walk out the door when Ruby grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. Yang turned to face her.

"Yang," Ruby said as she turned around in the booth. Ruby stopped for a moment. "I'll see you at the house."

Yang, then just turned around and left.

Ruby then turned back around in the booth and picked the menu back up.

Once she finished eating, she paid for the meal and then left, but instead of going straight to the Dust shop, she decided to walk into town for a while. She normally never did but, today was different. After wandering around town for a couple hours she spotted the Dust shop 'From Dust 'til Dawn' at the end of the block and across the street. It was the store where she and Yang bought their Dust at. Well, probably the whole town bought their Dust at. It was the only other place here other than the Schnee Company and Ruby swore she would never buy from them. Not after what they did and were technically still doing. Ruby checked her watch.

"6:42. I still have time before they close." Ruby thought as she hurried to the store.

Ruby was almost to the corner to cross when she looked at the store she noticed something wrong. Through the giant window in the front of the store she saw the shopkeeper surrounded by a dozen men in black and red suits all of which were holding weapons along with a man in white holding a cane and smoking a cigar who was talking to the shopkeeper. Ruby quickly hid behind one of the parked cars on her side of the road and carefully peeked around the side. The shopkeeper and the man in white were talking when one of the men in the black and red suits pulled out his gun and aimed it at the shopkeeper.

Ruby froze.

She thought to herself.

Then she acted.

She used her semblance to run to the back side of the store.

It was a dark and moist in the alley as the sun had majorly set and how no one cleans up an alley. She quickly looked for the back door to the store.

"There it is." She thought as she run up to it.

It was just a simple wooden door, to Ruby it almost looked like a giant plank with a metal doorknob. She tried to open it.

But, of course it was looked.

Ruby took a step back then kicked down the door and leaped in.

 _Meanwhile in the store_

"Just hand us the Dust and no one will hurt you." The man in white said.

"You don't scare me, I've been running this place for 65 years and I've never let anyone steal from me and I'm not about to start now." The shopkeeper proclaimed.

"Look,-" The man in white started rubbing his eyes.

Ruby breaking down the back door interrupted him with a loud crash.

"Go see what that was." He ordered two of the goons.

They nodded and readied their weapons. One had a machete and the other a pistol. They walked to the back room to investigate the noise.

The man now turned back to the shopkeeper.

"If you won't comply with us then-" The man said as he raised the hook part of his cane to the shopkeeper's neck.

"Then what?" Ruby asked.

The man lowered his cane and turned to look at Ruby.

Ruby had blood splattered across her sleeves and skirt and was holding the machete in her right hand and the pistol in her left.

"We'll, you certainly don't look like you have it in you to brutally murder my henchmen".The man in white then leaned on the counter.

"So then this should be interesting." He said with a smirk.

He looked to his goons. "Kill her." He ordered with a nod of his head.

They all charged at her.

Ruby raised the gun and fired five shots in the weapon hitting five goons strait in the head. Then, she used her speed to run through the remaining 4 goons slicing their heads off before returning to normal speed and standing a few feet in front of the man in white. Ruby looked at the man and paused for a second. She recognized him.

"You're Roman Torchwick, right? You were the one who's been robbing all the Dust shops?" Ruby asked a she raised the machete to his chest recalling what she had heard on the news a few days ago.

"We'll, now you've captured my interests." Roman admitted looking down at the corpses. "So-" He swung his cane to knock the machete and pistol out of Ruby's hands and wrap the hooked part of the cane around the back of Ruby's neck and drew her in closer to him. "Let's see what you can do, Red." He said with a smirk.

 **What'd you think? Please leave a comment or review and have a great day/night.**


	4. I Did The Right Thing Pt 4

**A/N. Hey everyone. So sorry this is like my 20th apology but I am almost finished with my first semester at college and because of school I haven't been able to write a lot but I still want to and keep trying to write when I can. The next two chapters will be up by the end of this year. I;m so sorry of the delays. But enough about me. I Hope you like it. Please write a review, but above all enjoy!**

Ruby quickly did a back flip kicking Roman on his chin causing his head and his body to flinch back. Ruby landed right where she was just standing in front of Roman and while he was recovering, Ruby used her speed to kick him in the chest with all her strength causing him to fly out of the front window to the store. Realizing that she had bought herself a few seconds, Ruby began scanning the area for a weapon, a gun, a sword, anything. She knew that she shouldn't underestimate a criminal mastermind, so Ruby knew that she would have to be careful with every move she made. She quickly found a knife that was on the belt of one of the henchmen. She ran to it and unsheathed it from the holder and proceeded to jump out the window that she kicked Roman out of.

She landed on the street, stood up, and looked to where Roman should've been, but he wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" Ruby mentally asked herself as she quickly turned her head around. Suddenly, the knife was knocked out of her hand and then she received a swift blow to her right leg causing her to fall to one knee. Then, she was kicked from her back and fell forward to the sidewalk with the knife landing a few feet in front of her.

"Good, but not good enough." Roman grinned as he slowly walked in front of Ruby to look her face to face.

Ruby was now starting to push herself back up. "Not good enough, eh?" She said with a smirk.

Ruby used her speed to punch Roman in the jaw, kick him in the stomach as well as the back of his knees, and then whack him in the back of his head with her elbow before deactivating her semblance and appearing back in front of him where she was just on the ground, but this time she was standing _above_ him as he fell to one knee.

Ruby desperately fought the urge to bend over and grab her knees to catch her breath. Using her semblance for a long or concentrated time often took a lot out of her.

"Now what?" Ruby thought as she looked at Roman who was hunched over bracing severely with his cane as he struggled to slowly stand back up.

Ruby then felt sharp pain in her right shoulder.

Ruby fell again to a knee, grabbing her shoulder. She felt blood on her shoulder and turned to see the knife she had just dropped sticking only handle out from her shoulder.

She looked up to see another handful of henchmen approach to aid Roman.

"Oh, perfect." Ruby thought.

Next, came Roman's cane around her neck, forcing her to stand back up despite the pain.

"Were you looking for this?" Roman asked as he pulled the knife out from her shoulder and held it against her neck with his hand at the back of her head.

"Crap." She thought.

Then, he did something that Ruby did not expect.

Roman lowered the knife and left Ruby go as he backed away.

Ruby instantly jumped away from Roman and readied herself to fight him again through her pain.

"I hope that this proves to you that I mean you know harm." Roman said as he pulled out a handkerchief, rested his cane under his right arm, and began to clean the blade off.

Ruby, not trusting but also seeing that she didn't have much of a choice proceeded to cover her wound and relax herself, but remained silent.

"In all honesty, I truly am impressed by your skills. But, you're not a huntress are you?" Roman questioned not looking up from the blade.

"How would you know?" Ruby asked back thinking in her head how long she had until she bled out and what options she had left.

"Well, for one, you don't look old enough. Then again, that never stopped him before.

Second, you have no weapon on you or else you would have used it already." Roman indicated by moving the knife under the cloth slightly at her.

"What if I just don't have it on me?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh, don't give me that. That's insulting to such a high class of criminal like me. We all know hunters and huntresses just love showing how superior they all the time, and you know that to." Roman pointed out as he tossed the blade handle first to Ruby who caught it.

"So, what if I'm not a huntress? What's it matter to you?" Ruby asked as she studied the blade for a moment.

"Well, you aren't first off. Secondly, I could use someone of your talents and skills, and seeing that you have your semblance unlocked yet you're not a huntress, I would guess that they don't know about you and you would like to keep it that way." Roman explained with the slightest hint of a smirk.

"For a lot of guessing, you're seem like you know what you're talking about." Ruby admitted.

"I can offer you sanctuary from them." Roman smiled.

Ruby remained silent, deep in the thought.

"You're not the first one. I've had meetings with a few others much like yourself, running from _their_ rule." Roman said as he reached out his hand to Ruby. "What'd you say?"

Ruby continued to be silent as she looked down at the ground.

"Look, Red I-"

Roman didn't get to finish talking as a single shot rang out and all the henchmen raised their guns towards the source of the bullet.

There were two police cars that had four officers behind the doors with their guns aimed at all of them.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Roman said with a smile. "Waste em." He ordered.

The remaining henchmen littered the cars with bullets and the officers fell to the ground. Then an airship appeared above them and lowered a ladder to the group below.

"That's our cue, boys! Load up the Dust" Roman commanded.

The henchmen obliged and proceeded to run into the store and grab all the could before the began climbing into the airship.

"Your welcome by the way." Roman said as he looked back at Ruby.

"Am I supposed to thank you for that?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you could, that would nice, but let's stop dancing around the point to this, I want you to join me. I see what you are capable of and I could use a person like you on my side." Roman offered with an outstretched hand.

Ruby remained silent and thought for a moment.

"Or, get left for the hunters. Your choice." Roman said with a shrug as the last henchman began climbing the ladder.

"Look I may not be the best person in the world, but I'm no criminal." Ruby said as she turned to walk away.

Roman then aimed his cane at her. "I'm afraid I can't let you just walk away" He said grimly.

"Well, you're going to have to because, I'm done fighting." Ruby said as she continued walking.

Roman sighed. "I really hate to do this." He said as he fired at her.

Ruby was faster than the explosion and she used her speed to run, run anywhere, anywhere but there. Unfortunately, with her injury she had lost quite a bit of blood and only made a few blocks before she collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk. The sun had just set and rain had begun to fall lightly upon her. The last thing she asked herself was "Is this the price, for doing what's right?"


	5. Interrogative Pt 1

**How these were worth the wait. Not a lot has changed closer to the end of the revisions. Mostly grammar and spelling. Still I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review.**

When Ruby awoke, she thought that it was all a dream. Everything from the grave to Roman. It didn't happen right? How could've it happened? She was still back at home laying in her bed about to get up and see the mess that Yang and her friends had made from the day before. That all changed when she tried to sit up but was stopped almost instantly. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see that she was strapped down by what seemed like a huge belt. She was not at the house. Instead she was in…. well, her best guess was a hospital as the room she was in was solid white and she was hooked up to a machine monitoring her heartbeat. Looking around she saw that her hands were strapped down as well as her feet to the metal bars on either side of the bed. Ruby now began panicking and frantically looking everywhere for anything to help her get out of here and back to Yang.

"Dammit." Ruby thought. "I've been telling Yang forever to avoid these traps at all costs and here I go breaking my own rule. Now we have to find another place to hide or better build a new one. This time further from the city and all of _them_."

Looking around she noticed how there were no windows, or pictures, or a t.v. Not even a 'call the nurse button' for emergencies.

"This isn't a hospital." She realized which gave her more panic and more reasons to escape.

She continued to look for anything, eventually finding a bag of blood hanging from a metal stand to the right of her just at the edge of her peripheral vision. She followed the tube to her arm to which it was hooked up to. She tried to move her arm around to get it out but the needle did not comply. As she moved her arm she realized that her aura had healed her wound and that who ever put her here will notice it when they came to check up on her. Still without a plan she began pondering. She tried to move her arm closer to her head so she could grab the tube with her mouth. That's when she noticed that part of the tube was lying on the edge of the pillow right next to her. Which gave her another idea.

Ruby moved her head towards the tube to try to grab it with her mouth but it was just out of reach.

"Just. A bit. More." Ruby thought as she struggled to stretch just an inch more. "Got it." She had used her tongue to grab the tube and slowly bit into the tube to get a grip and slowly inched her way back to her 'normal' position she was in previously. She continued to inch the tube away from her arm ignoring the small drops of blood caused by her biting the tube which were currently dipping on her arm and on- . Ruby just realized that other than the sheet she had nothing else to get blood on.

"What did they do to me?" Ruby panicked more.

She mentally shook her head as she tried to stay focused on escaping. She managed to get the needle out of her arm and luckily she could move her arms horizontally because the straps were on a bar that only ended at the end of the bed itself. She grabbed the needle in her right hand again ignoring the blood which was now collecting in a small pool and proceeded to use the needle to slowly knife away at the strap restraining her from sitting up.

She didn't get far as the door suddenly opened and Ruby quickly tucked the needle under her hand and went back to her original position which she woke up in.

"Oh, good, you're awake." A male voice said as he walked in and over to Ruby's bedside.

As he was walking Ruby could tell that he was using a cane.

"What am I doing here?" Ruby questioned without hesitation not even opening her eyes believing that it was Roman.

"Relax, you're at the hospital. We found you on the side of the road and brought you here." He said.

"What hospital doesn't have a nurse button on the side?" Ruby asked as she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. It was not Roman. It was an older man with white hair wearing all green and holding a mug in one hand and a cane in the other.

"Ozpin." Ruby gritted her teeth and glared at him. "How long have I been here?" She asked almost instantly.

"Hello to you too. It's been a good two days with you." Ozpin greeted back with a smile as the door closed on its own.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby questioned as she tried to grab him but was held back by the restraints.

"Like you don't know." Ozpin said as he grabbed an orange shirt and matching pants off of the only chair in the room then pulled up the chair and placed it next to the bed before placing the clothes on it.

"No. Humor me." Ruby said sarcastically never once taking her eyes off of him.

Ozpin now stood just next to the bed.

"You and Miss Long have been eluding us for nearly a decade and finally, we have some of the best Huntresses available in our care now. Which is just in time for as you may have heard, there have been dozens of White Fang uprisings all across the globe and it is up to us, Vale, to keep the peace in all 4 Kingdoms as the other Kingdoms have devoted all of their Hunters to keeping the Grimm at bay because with all the attacks the people have begun to panic which brings in more Grimm. Which needs more Hunters. So we-"

"Are running out of pawns." Ruby finished for him.

"Pawns? No, no, no." He chuckled. "All Hunters are the protectors of humanity and are servants to all mankind. I'm not playing any games a-" He was interrupted by Ruby.

"Don't give me any of that bullshit Ozpin, you and I both know that the world is running out of Hunters and you've had to go back and rely more than ever before on your little kidnappings." Ruby said with a raised voice. "You and I also know that Vale can no longer keep the Grimm at bay forever. So, let me ask you this. Why not just ask Atlas for help? Surly they have enough soldiers especially with the Elysium Knight now being incorporated into the army to protect the walls. Or-"

"Alliances with Atlas have been…rather shaky these past few years and we don't want to go to war with ourselves again." Ozpin interrupted. "But, I've said too much. Now I'll have to have you interrogated before you can enter the school but I-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah. There's not a chance in Hell that I'm even setting my eyes on that school again. I'd kill myself before I do." Ruby threatened as she tried to get out of the bed again.

"Oh, don't worry there'll be no chance of your death anytime soon." Ozpin smirked as he walked to the door and opened it. 6 hunters and huntresses then walked in and stood against the wall by the door. "Now hurry up and get dressed so we can begin the enrolment." Ozpin ordered Ruby as he left the room.

One of the Hunters' undid the bands holding Ruby down and threw the clothes onto the bed.

Ruby's anger grew but she had to comply as there was no way she could go against this many professional hunters.

Ruby then slowly climbed out of the bed and was handed an orange jumpsuit. "Have any in red?" she sarcastically asked to the guard that handed it to her. To which the response was the end of a gun to the back of her head. "Oh, this is going to be sooo much fun" Ruby thought.

Once Ruby was dressed, she was handcuffed on her wrists and legs and escorted to the interrogation room. On the way to the room Ruby now believed that she was in the police station as there were officers everywhere running back and forth trying to solve whatever the case was. Ruby then entered a long hallway with many sets of heavy metal doors and for every set of doors they passed one hunter would stop to lock the doors and then stand by it to guard it. This process continued until only one hunter remained and both he and Ruby were stopped by what appeared to be a single larger door not unlike a safe's. He put in a code that Ruby didn't get a chance to see. He then grabbed Ruby, walked in with her and unhand cuffed her before reapplying the cuffs to her so that all 4 of her limbs were on separate parts of the metal chair. After he saw that she was securely fastened to the chair he pulled up the other one across from her and sat down. Ruby looked around and was blinded by the single light bulb that lit up the room. Once her eyes adjusted she scanned the room and to her surprise she didn't see the famous mirror/glass on the wall, but she did see a file on the table between both her and the Hunter. The Hunter grabbed the file and opened it up.

"Hello, Ruby Rose. I'm Doctor Oobleck." He spoke.

Ruby just glared at him while she studied him. He looked like he had just been mauled by a wild animal, or something close to it. He was covered with cuts and bruises, his white long sleeve shirt had what looked like a human's hand imprinted in blood on his left shoulder and he had cuts from nails on his chest and arms all of which had dried blood on them. His green hair had so much blood in it one would think he used it as shampoo. Yet, somehow he looked stronger than ever as he seemed to be in no pain. But then again, they were all too good at hiding the truth.

"So, I don't suppose that you care to tell us where you've been for over a decade?" He asked as he continued reading from the file.

Ruby remained silent.

Oobleck chuckled. "Don't worry about keeping secrets that we already know the answer to. You've been staying at a lovely home built by your father almost 30 years ago that is located 5 miles outside of the walls and had been a secret from us during his years as a Hunter." Oobleck continued to read the file. "It is also the same house you were born in."

Ruby eyes widened which did not go unnoticed by Oobleck for she had no idea as to how they found out.

"Yes, we know about that. We also know that your parents were on the same team as Qrow and his sister Raven. We also noticed the craters outside and inside the walls as well as the fake Signal Academy names, Qrow's whereabouts, and the normal stops you make in town. All thanks to the dirt on your shoes which is only found outside the walls at the start of Forever Fall nowadays." Oobleck smiled. "You'd also be surprised on what a day of searching through the woods out there can teach you."

"Dammit. After everything, dirt was her downfall." Ruby thought. "Then why bother asking if you already know the answer?" She asked.

"To test you of course. Did Professor Ozpin not tell you about the questioning?" Oobleck 'asked' as he put down the file. "I could also ask you how you've stayed under radar in our city, let alone attend one of the schools and still not be found, but-" He stood up and used his speed to zip up to Ruby and grabbed her chin so she would face him "-as you wished, I will not ask questions we already know the answer to." He finished and let her go but remained standing over her. "Now, let's begin the lightning round." He smiled. "Please answer with yes or no. And do not lie to us for if you do there will be consequences." He explained rapidly.

Ruby continued to remain calm and focused for she knew that if the school needed her that bad they wouldn't risk killing her.

"Do you know what happened to your parents?" Oobleck began.

"Yes." Ruby replied.

"Do you know the full story?"

"Yes."

"Do you know for a fact that it's the truth?" He emphasized.

Ruby passed for a moment. "Yes."

"Is your aura unlocked?"

"Yes."

"Do you have anything against the Hunters or their causes?"

"Yes." Ruby said coldly.

"If you had to choose between saving a Hunter or saving a Criminal would you pick the Hunter?"

"No."

"Do you know that you have a sister?"

"Yes."

"Have you made contact with her or attempted to find her?"

She paused again a little longer this time before saying "Yes."

"Did you know that by admitting that she is now charged with the same as you and will be brought to us?"

Ruby took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Do you know her current location?"

Ruby didn't answer.

Oobleck repeated the question but Ruby remained silent.

He then out of nowhere he punched her in the stomach.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Safe from you." Ruby coughed.

He jabbed her in the jaw this time.

"Where? Location. Coordinates. Direction. Whereabouts." He listed off.

Ruby continued to stay silent.

He punched her in the gut again.

"We have the location of your home if we wanted to we could have a crater there instead. So tell us where is she?" Oobleck questioned.

Ruby continued to stay silent.

He punched her again, but this time in her face.

Two more times.

Three.

Four.

Five.

By now Ruby was spitting out blood and possibly some teeth now.

"Tell us now before I get creative." Oobleck warned as he grabbed her hair and held his fist in front of her face.

Ruby still remained silent.

Oobleck pushed over her chair causing Ruby's head to hit the concrete floor making her dizzy.

"Good thing I still have an aura." Ruby thought as she began to slowly heal.

He walked next to her head and placed his foot on top of her.

"Last chance." Oobleck warned again.

"Don't worry you'll be seeing her soon." Ruby said with a smirk.

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review :)**


	6. Interrogative Pt 2

**So I know I said the end of the year but I just couldn't wait and had a little free time so here you all go. Again sorry for only minor edits and nothing world ending. Here is what I consider one of the best chapter's I've ever written but that's just me. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you could, I read all of them and love hearing about your input. Enjoy!**

Oobleck. Ozpin's right hand man. If there was ever a time Ozpin need someone to clean his mess or do his dirty work, Oobleck was there. He was the muscle while Ozpin was the brain. Unfortunately for anyone who crossed Oobleck knew this, that this muscle had a brain of his own. A smart one to at that. It made him almost if not as dangerous as Ozpin. Really, Ruby should feel flattered that she was being interrogated by him, yet she found herself not feeling too lucky today, not yet at least.

Oobleck left after he placed her back to an upright position. He had been gone for a while as Ruby's injuries had all healed thanks to her aura. Having lived out in the wilderness for years with only Yang to train with, her aura had steadily grown stronger, which allowed her to take as much punishment as an actual huntress. Maybe more. So, that was a plus for now, until they decided they wanted her dead, but Ruby knew that they needed her so _they_ wouldn't kill her. At least she hoped not. Not yet. Speaking of _them_ , Ruby was currently trying to figure out Oobleck's goal in this interrogation. He had said he would skip questions that he already knew the answer to but Ozpin mentioned Yang and how he had 'some of the best huntresses in our care' so both of them had to know about Yang. Unless, Ozpin kept secrets even amongst his closest of hunters. Hopefully, they didn't know about Yang's semblance. As long as that was kept secret Ruby still had a way out their grasp.

The door suddenly opened and Dr. Oobleck entered. This time he looked different. This time he was not covered in blood and his clothes were no longer a mess. His hair was in his own sense of order. His tan pants were covered with padding that looked much like body armor. On his torso he had on a vest of some kind also covered with padding. Underneath the vest he still had on his white shirt and yellow tie, though straighter this time. To top it all off he had on a tan duster with various armor pads across it.

"Let me out of here before I make you regret locking me up in here." Ruby threatened.

"Oh, you're a feisty one." Oobleck admitted.

"Where's Yang at?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, don't worry you'll be able to see her soon, but, whether you two will able to recognize each other is entirely up to both your and Yang's cooperation." Oobleck said as he stood still with his hands behind his back.

"Why would we not recognize each other?" Ruby asked with a lot of concern.

"I'll leave that to your imagination" Oobleck smiled.

Ruby gave him a death stare.

"Now, for the second part of our little, shall we say activity-" Oobleck was interrupted by an explosion in the distance. He then reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a pocket watch. "Hm. A little ahead of schedule but I suppose we can still make this work." Oobleck said to himself as he looked at the watch. Then, he put the watch back and walked over to the Ruby and put on an armored safari hat that almost looked like it was made out of metal. He grabbed Ruby's chair and pulled it up against the wall behind her before grabbing her head with his right hand.

"Now let's talk about your sister" He began with a smirk.

Ruby smiled as another explosion went off, closer this time.

He slammed her head into the wall.

"You, wouldn't want anything to happen to her now would you?" Oobleck asked.

Ruby could tell that she was bleeding but continued to smile as another explosion went off, closer.

This time he punched her in the face twice.

Then by the third hit the punches and explosions had lined up.

Ruby had now started counting in her head, smiling each time the number went up.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Then they both stopped. "Last chance." Oobleck threatened.

Ruby didn't get to respond as the door to the interrogation room was blown off its hinges and flew towards the wall in front of it before bouncing off it and falling to the floor.

Oobleck let Ruby go and stood up and turned to face the door frame. Looking at Oobleck, Ruby could sense a little fear off of him. "Don't worry. You can talk to her yourself." Ruby told him with a smile behind the blood and a black eye.

They both saw a yellow/orange fiery glow get brighter and brighter until a figure stepped fully into the room who was as bright as the morning sun.

"There you are sis. I was worried I had the wrong place." Yang joked as she saw that Ruby was in the chair.

Ruby was surprised that Yang wasn't wearing her regular attire that she wore when she and Ruby went to kill Grimm, but instead Yang was wearing her dressed up hunter outfit which she normally wore when she had to go collect a debt or threaten someone in town.

Yang quickly glanced around the room noticing all of the blood around Ruby. "So, having fun?"

"Tons. What's the special occasion?" Ruby asked getting right to the point as she slowly began to heal.

"Eh, it was nothing." Yang said with a little disappointment as she looked away.

Ruby noticed Yang's change of tone but choose to ignore it for now as the priority was getting away from them. "So mind helping me out here?" Ruby signaled by trying to move her arms and legs.

Yang shook her head and said "Sure thing, sis." before walking over to Ruby, dimming herself as Yang could tell that she was partly blinding Ruby.

"Who were you talking to a second ago?" Yang asked as she grabbed the two arm cuffs and snapped them in half by just pinching them. Then did the same with the ones on her legs.

"The guy right-" Ruby looked to where Oobleck was standing. "-there."

He was gone.

"Never mind, let's just hurry up and get out of here." Ruby shook her head and then jumped out of the chair not wanting to mention Oobleck.

"Yeah this place will soon be crawling more hunters." Yang agreed as both she and Ruby left the interrogation room began walking down what was the hallway.

Looking around at all the destruction that Yang had caused Ruby noticed that all of the hunters that were guarding the doors were as dead as the doors themselves, which Ruby guessed that the doors had been incinerated as they were nowhere to be seen.

"So you had no trouble I see." Ruby pointed out.

"Nah, they tried to give me trouble, but I got them before they could." Yang waved her hand with ease. "Speaking of which, I believe there were over a dozen, so this now puts me in the lead with 27." Yang pointed to herself.

"Yang, I keep telling you it doesn't count if they were sleeping." Ruby stressed.

"Why not? Do you know how hard it is to not wake one up?" Yang asked.

"Yes, and if we count the times they were asleep then I'm still in the lead with 25." Ruby pointed to herself.

"One of these days I'll catch up." Yang warned.

"That will be the day." Ruby laughed with a now healed jaw.

A minute later they had arrived at what used to be the entrance to the station but was currently a large smoking crater that used to be on fire but was being put out due to the rain which started to pick up.

"So, you really had fun I-" Ruby was interrupted by a fist to her face causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ru-" Yang was also hit several times in her head and stomach before she was kicked and held to the ground by Oobleck's boot.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Oobleck smiled.

"You're worst nightmare." Yang grinned as she grabbed his leg and threw him several yards into the glass window of the building across the street.

"You okay, Ruby?" Yang turned to Ruby as Yang stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That's the guy who interrogated me." Ruby said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So, what's hi-" This time Yang was hit. She was hit with so much force that this time she was sent flying back into the station.

Then Oobleck charged at Ruby with great speed and the two engaged in a super speed fist fight.

The fight from a spectator's view would appear as an even match (assuming one could see the opponents clearly as both were but blurs) but both parties knew that it was incredibly one sided as Oobleck was older, wiser, and has had more practice which made him faster, well trained, and had on a full suit of body armor. As the fight progressed Ruby was fighting as fast as she could but for every hit she got on Oobleck, he got 5 on her. To make it worse Ruby could tell that Oobleck wasn't even trying he was just toying with her.

That was it, she now understood, that's what he's been doing to her this whole time. It was never about her, it was about Yang. They must've heard rumors or stories about her powers. She was only the bait so Yang would come out to rescue her. This was all to test a story someone probably heard on the street.

The look on Ruby's face as she found out must've been pretty obvious because that's when Oobleck smiled before knocking her to the ground in one hit.

And with that, Ruby was done, she was done with this, she had just given up now. As she lay laying in the middle of the road in the pouring rain she looked up and saw Oobleck looming over her. He kneeled over and grabbed her shirt with both hands and lifted her partly off of the ground so they could see face to face.

"Tell me. Were the stories true?" Oobleck asked not in a threatening voice, not in an angry voice, but in a calm soothing voice. The expression on his face showed that he dearly needed to know.

Ruby glancing behind him, saw a silhouetted Yang outlined in a dim yellow glow slowly sneaking up behind him. After seeing that, Ruby looked at him, grinned, and replied "Yes."

Oobleck's expression then changed as got a huge grin as well. "Good."

Then, in perfect timing right as Yang pulled her fist back and swung full force at Oobleck, he used his speed and whipped Ruby around and placed her between himself and Yang's incoming punch. This caused Ruby receive the full impact of Yang's punch right to her gut which went through her with more strength than a bullet.

Yang's red eyes than instantly stopped glowing and immediately turned back to lilac. "Ruby!" She shouted as she retracted her arm through what was left of Ruby's abdomen. Oobleck then dropped Ruby on to the road in between him and Yang. But Yang was fast enough to catch her and held her in her arms. Looking at Ruby, Yang noticed that she was unresponsive.

"Ruby." Yang sobbed as she held Ruby's closer to herself, almost hugging her.

Yang fell to her knees and wept as she saw the hole that she had created where Ruby's intestines should've been but instead there was only a pool of blood mixed with chunks of gut.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby." Yang said in a hushed voice behind the sobs.

Oobleck stood up and watched with a neutral face. He paid no mind that his entire right half was covered with Ruby's blood, except for his glasses which were speckled with rain and blood. He pulled out a cloth from an inner pocket of his duster and casually took off his glasses and cleaned them while Yang was kneeled on the ground sobbing. When he finished, he put his glasses back on, then neatly folded the cloth and carefully placed it back in his upper left pocket before pulling out his pocket watch from his upper right pocket, but placed it back after only glancing at it. He then pulled out a walkie talkie from another pocket and put it up to his mouth and ordered.

"Take her out." Before he put it back. He looked back to Yang who was sobbing and covered in blood while holding Ruby next to her chest, a moment later he watched Yang get struck in the forehead by a sniper round and she fell backward unconscious while Ruby's body fell in the opposite direction. A second after Yang was shot the compressed bullet bounced off of her and would've hit Oobleck, but he easily dodged it by stepping to the side and let it hit the ground some feet behind him.

 **Please leave a review even if its just a comment, question or concern!**


End file.
